


Puzzles and Passion

by TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets stuck on a puzzle in professor Layton. Phil comes to the rescue. Feelings are soon reviled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles and Passion

“Phillllll”, Dan moaned like a toddler who didn’t get their way, when he walked into the living room, pajamas on and DS in hand. Phil was sat at the far end of the sofa, blanket draped over him, knees up and laptop resting on top. 

Phil rolled his eyes at Dan’s discomforted face, 

“What’s wrong?” Phil smiled back at Dan. Dan proceeded to plop himself next to Phil’s feet on the sofa, 

“it’s this stupid game,” Phil placed his laptop on the floor gently before turning his body so that he could see the small screen, lying the blanket over Dan so that they would both be encompassed by its warmth. “Why are the puzzles so damn infuriating.” Phil chuckled out loud, but inside he was kind of swooning, he would never tell Dan, but the stress you could feel in his voice was something Phil found unbelievably endearing. 

Phil took one look at the screen and immediately knew Dans stress, Professor Layton, 

“Dan, you said you’d wait before carrying on with our game” 

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just so good” Phil gave him a look to say, really but you are super stressed so not that good, “Okay it’s good but very stressful, when the puzzles are so stupid” Dan handed Phil the device and pulled the blanket more up his body so it nearly touched his nose. This was nice, Dan thought. Saturday night in with his best friend, who he may like a bit more than that, and gaming, this was perfect even. 

“Oh wait” Phil exclaimed, dragging Dan from his thoughts, “need to switch to my glasses” he said handing the DS back to Dan and hesitantly pulled the blanket from himself,  
“Back in a sec” he added whilst heading out the room.

Dan felt a loss next to him as soon as Phil had yanked away his leg and stood up, he loved having Phil so close. 

When Phil returned to the room his hair was slightly messier than before as he’d changed into his pyjamas and his glasses were slight wonky on his face. 

“Okay, puzzle time” Phil said in a strange very Phil style voice, 

“You’re such a strange person” Dan laughed. Phil sat back how he was before, well perhaps a little closer to Dan. 

“Alright what’s this ‘infuriating puzzle’?” Phil enquired,

“It’s about mice and how many this one would make after a certain number of month years blah blah blah” 

After Phil had read the puzzle properly a couple times he felt at a loss for the answer, and felt as stressed about it as Dan looked. They both got really into their games and wouldn’t give up until they saw this puzzle through. 

“Okay I don’t get it either” Phil said staring down at the machine which caused him so much pain, after his 4th attempt at the puzzle on his own. Dan had resulted to pacing back and forth to try and pace his brain to work out the answer. 

Then it dawned on Dan, he smacked himself on the fore head which caused Phil to look up, making sure he hadn’t hurt himself. Dan laughed almost manically, 

“Omg we’re so stupid!”

“What? Dan what are you talking about?”

“There’s only one mouse, Phil” Dan said staring into Phil’s eyes as he walked across the room towards Phil. Phil still had a confused look plastered on his face, but by the Dan had reached him and had put his hands on his knees, his eyes still boring into Phil’s giving him the signal that it was really obvious. 

Dan smiled and rolled his eyes at Phil, going back to his original spot on the sofa. 

“Look Phil just write one into the answer box thing”

“Okay okay I’m going” 

As the sound effects began to play to see if they got the answer right, subconsciously they both moved their heads closer together. Layton told them they had got it right joy spread across their faces, even though Dan was pretty sure of his answer. 

The explanation told Phil that because there was only one mouse he couldn’t reproduce because he didn’t have a mate so there would only be him left. 

Phil let out a disappointed sigh,

“So we did all of that math for nothing!” He exclaimed turning to see Dan. His eyes widened with shock, when he noticed how close he was to the brunettes face, Phil’s flirty smile formed on his face and Dan had little crinkles at the side of eyes from where he was smiling. 

“Yeah the maths was pointless, but at least we did it” Dan said in a low and quiet voice, which Phil found incredibly sexy. 

“But we wasted all that time on it”, which made Dan giggle.

“I thought I was the one who was stressed out by these puzzles.” 

After a moment of silence and just staring into each other’s eyes neither wanting to move but neither knowing what the next move would be, Phil spoke quietly,  
“Dan?” Phil asked, and Dan hummed in response for him to continue, “Why are we whispering? We both hate it”

“Because we’re having a moment.” Dan said certainly, no hiding his feelings now, they were out there. Phil had Dan’s heart in his hand and he could either look after and nurture it, or he could crush it along with his spirit. 

Even though Phil was a little taken back by Dan’s statement, he knew what this meant. Dan felt the same as he did, he could love Dan without hiding it to him, and he could be open. Phil always hated bottling his feelings up, he much preferred to let people know what he felt. 

Not thinking about it too much, Phil dipped his head and connected his and Dan’s lips together, kissing Dan lovingly but unsurely. Dan was in shock for a couple of seconds, but then once he realised what was going on he kissed Phil back with passion. Phil became more confident with the situation and put his hand into Dan’s hair, tugging slightly. Dan moaned into the kiss, which gave Phil a shock of pleasure. 

 

Thump. 

 

They both jumped out of their dazed and happy state because Phil had dropped the Ds on the floor when he was lost in the moment with Dan. They both leaned down to pick up the Ds but clashed their heads together, 

“Ouch, Phil you spork!” Dan yelped, Phil’s glasses had grazed his temple.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Bear!” Dan giggled still holding his forehead in pain, 

“Nicknames already?” Dan asked, still laughing. Red started to fully flush the raven haired man’s face and neck. “No, no Phil” Dan said reassuringly, “I think it’s cute, it just means you need one.” 

Phil’s eyes told Dan that he had listened, but he said, 

“I’m going to go get you a wipe to clean your graze” 

“Thank you Lion” Yeah I like that one, Dan thought to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil began to clean Dan’s graze, 

“Lion” 

“Yeah” 

“I don’t think that that is going to make it much better” Dan said face stained with sadness. 

Phil looked concerned, “Why?” 

“There’s only one thing that will” Phil looked confused, 

“What?” Dan smiled up at him, he stood and lowered his voice,

“This” He then grabbed the smaller man’s face and pulled it towards his own and dragged them down onto the sofa. Dan fell on top of Phil and Phil sighed into the kiss before pulling away. He looked up at Dan in a way, which could only be described as heart eyes. 

“What you thinking?” Dan asked looking equally as pleased with the situation. 

“That I’m happy” Phil answered as Dan rolled onto his back so that they could lie down facing each other. 

“Me too,” Dan said lovingly wrapping his arms around Phil, “me too.” He dragged Phil back in for another kiss. 

The next morning there were more kisses and cuddles, when they woke up on the sofa wrapped in each other’s arms, maybe those puzzles were a good thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it, was my first Phanfic I normally write Captain Swan ones x


End file.
